The Backup Heroes
by TrueBelieber44
Summary: Co-writ story by me and SkyTwilightAngel! this is an OC story with some sonic characters. Those characters belong 2 SEGA not us! The rest belong to us! Enjoy! for people who read my other stories it happens before and during "Amy Strikes Back"
1. Chapter 1

**SkyAngel23: Yay! My first co-written story! I own nothing except my OCs! Enjoy!**

**PeaceLoveTwilight44: Hi guys! This is my first co-writ story as well! Hope you like it! Fave&Review!

* * *

**

Kim's POV

Riiiinnnggg

"Ughhh" I said as I turned off my alarm clock.  
"I hate mornings." I whispered to myself. I threw the blanket off myself and hopped out of bed.  
"I definitely need a shower…" I said at myself looking in the mirror.

*6 minutes later*

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy" I sang into my hair brush, dancing around in my bathrobe.  
"Grab my glasses I'm out the door I gonna hit this city before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of-"

"What are you doing" a voice said behind me.

"Don't you ever knock Ty!"

"I would've but I would miss the show" he said laughing.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"I just wanted to say Melissa called" he said walking downstairs

"Ok!" I yelled back.  
"What to wear?" I said looking through my closet.  
"Perfect!" I said grabbing a pink shirt that said "I'm hot and I know it" in white sparkles.  
I also grabbed a blue jean skirt and white sandals.  
"I look good" I said looking at myself in the mirror.  
"I just need to brush my hair." So I grabbed my hairbrush and started brushing my long light orange hair.

*2 minutes later*

"Done just need my hair band" I said digging through my purse.  
"Found it!" I placed my blue hair band on my head and ran downstairs.  
I saw Ty eating some toast. And went up to him.  
"That looks good!" And I snatched it right off his plate.

"Hey that was mine!" he said yelling.

"Yeah it WAS!" I fired back.

*ding dong*

I ran to the door as fast as I could.

"Melissa!"

**Hoped you enjoyed!  
Read and review!

* * *

**

Izzy's P.O.V.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I felt for the alarm block… but knocked it off the small nightstand next to me by accident. The beeping stopped so, who cares? It worked, didn't it?

"Morning Iz!" Amy's peppy voice came from the bed next to me.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great! Thanks again for taking me in while my parents away! They suggested I stay at my cousin's house! Why would I stay in that boy infested mess!" I said gesturing to the house out the window.

"No prob, Izzy. Cream and I would have came to your rescue anyway!" Amy said. She got up and fiddled with her ipod in the dock.

_**Red wine, Konvict**_

_**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**_

Amy began to dance around, singing into hand mirror. She tossed me a brush and it became my microphone… well, in my imagination it did.

"I've had a little bit too much…"

"Oh-oh oh-oh!" Amy sang.

"All of the people start to rush!" I sang jumping on the two beds.

"Start to rush by!" Amy opened her big closet and pulled out a few outfits. As we sang along to the song, I got some clothes out of my suitcase. We began to model off our outfits! Dresses, skirts and tees, and when we got out outfits… ACCESSORIES! I never wanted to go home! Living with a bunch of friends is a blast!

We soon broke out into song again, Amy prancing around in a lime green tankini and jean short and me rocking out in leggings and a vintage tee.

"Just dance! Gonna be okay, da-da-doo-doo!" Just then, I heard my phone buzz. I reached for my busted black EnV2. Well, it wasn't "busted" but the front screen was cracked and the front keyboard didn't work. I flipped it open.

**1 New TXT MSG from: Tom**

My heart stopped. I made a huge grin. Amy ran over to her ipod and paused the music.

"OoOohhh a text from Tom!" Amy goofed.

"Who's Tom?" a familiarly annoying voice came speeding in from the door. And when I say "speeding" I mean it.

"None of your beeswax, Sonic!" I said, throwing a pillow at him. Amy giggled.

"Hiya, Sonic."

"Hey Ames… oh wait, I know who Tom is! He's that kid from down the street. Your friends with his sister, right Iz?" Sonic said. The nerve of some hedgehogs…

"Yes, yes he is." I replied. I opened the text and read it aloud… mainly for Amy to hear. I didn't care too much about Sonic right now.

"Hey Iz, it's Abby. My phone died so I'm using Tom's. I'm going to the park with him and Katie. Wanna come 2?"….

"Well?" Amy said.

"Why would I go if Katie May is going too?"

"Isn't she that really pretty mouse girl?" Sonic said… I swear Amy looked murderous.

"I mean pretty to Tom because they're going out… not to me of course!" Sonic said. Great save, cuz.

"Whatever. Izzy, you should go. Have fun with Abby." Amy said.

"Oh alright!" I said texting Abby back. She texted back a few seconds later.

**Kay come meet us there now.**

I said by to Amy and Sonic and bursted out of the bedroom. As I ran towards the front door I grabbed my skateboard and rode down the street to the city park where my friends would await my arrival; a bubbly orange hedgehog, a 'flawless' yellow mouse, and the adventurous orange hedgehog that I have a super crush on!

* * *

**Hiya! It's PLT44 again! If you want to see (not the greatest) pics of some of the OCs you just read about, check out my profile!... I'll try to put links for some better ones… don't forget to check out my other stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SkyTwilightAngel: Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**

**PeaceLoveTwilight44: Hi! Sorry about the month or more off of updating my stories! (I had writers block 4 the Olympics story!) It will be updated soon! But for now, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**

*Kim's P.O.V*

"I missed you," I said hugging my dark purple bat friend.

"Same here!" Melissa said back.

"Well then let's go!"

"Ok" as we walked to the driveway.

"Wow!" I said looking at her roofless white car.

"Like it I got it last year" she said and hopped into her amazing car.

"Cool" I said and hopped in.

"What some music?" Melissa said blasting California Gurls by Katy Perry.

*5 minutes later*

"We're here!" I said as she parked in front of the shopping mall.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"We're gonna shop till we drop" and we both ran inside.

"So were do we start?"

"I know!" She said grabbing my hand and pulled me into a store.

"We need someone to judge the clothes," she said looking around.

"I know!" And grabbed out my pink cell phone and dialed a number.

*5 minutes later*

"Thanks Jay for doing this" I said hugging him.

"Anything for my best friend"

"Hi you must be Jason" Melissa said shaking his hand.

"You can call me Jay"

"Well let's do this" and I grabbed some clothes with Melissa following.

*2 minutes later*

"Ta Da!" Melissa and me said at the same time. I was wearing a pink and bikini with gold polka dots and Melissa a white bikini with blue strips.

"You both look great" Jay said looking at me. And we went back in the dressing rooms.

*Jay's P.O.V*

"She looks great in anything. I just want to tell her how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship." I thought to myself and smiled at her.

"Ugh" I said as she went into the dressing room

*Kim's P.O.V*

"I found the perfect dress!" I said holding up a strapless blue dress.

"It is perfect" Melissa said and pushed me in the dressing room.

*2 minutes later*

"You look great!" Melissa said looking at me.

"What do you think Jay?" And I turned and looked at him.

"You look great!" He said smiling.

"Come on guys" Melissa said paying for all the stuff.

"I can't wait for tonight" I said to both of them.

* * *

**STA: As always, Read and Review!

* * *

**

Izzy's P.O.V.

"IZZY!" I heard Abby shout as I approached the front archway of the city park. She ran over to me at full speed, knocking me off my skateboard.

"Whoopsie!" She giggled as she helped me off the ground. I picked up my skateboard and took off toward Tom. She tugged back on my arm, resulting in me falling on the dirt and grass once again.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked, pushing myself up off the floor.

"Tom and Katie were having an argument when I cam over here. Chill for a sec…"

"Whatevez." I said, plucking grass out of my quills. In the distance I saw Katie strolling towards us, holding hands with Tom.

"Well, I guess they made up fast…" Abby said. I motioned a fake "throw-up" due to my disgust and irritation.

"Hi Izzy." Katie said, releasing Tom's hand and giving me a hug. I gave a painfully false grin in return.

"Hey Katie." I said quietly. I like Katie and all, I mean, we are friends, but that's exactly what I hate about her: I can't hate her! She's too friendly!

"Oh, uh, hey Iz." Tom said. ZOMG! HE SAID HI TO ME! I'M NOT INVISIBLE!

"Oh, sup Tom." I said calm and collected; ice cold like a statue…

"C'mon Tom, let's go sit by the pond." Katie said sweetly, taking Tom's hand and leading him away.

"Wow. I didn't think this would be so lame… Want to head over to the skate park?" Abby suggested with a shrug.

"Sure. Go get your board." I said. I watched as she ran over to a bench by the pond, picked up a floral-bottomed board and ran back over.

"Kay, let's roll." She said stepping on her board and skating toward the gate. I flipped over my union-jack board and followed her. Once skating down the road to the local skate park, Abby spoke:

"I think Autumn and her siblings said they were going to the skate park today."

"Oh, cool." I said softly.

"You don't like them?" Abby asked.

"No, not at all, it's just that I've never really talked to Autumn before." I said.

"That's okay. C'mon I see the park up ahead."

* * *

**PLT44: R&R! And check out pics of some for the characters on my profile page!**


End file.
